theplaygroundiiifandomcom-20200214-history
The Imperial Army
The standing military of Taelar is spread throughout the Empire, with the greatest concentration occurring within the multitude of border provinces. As befits the might of Taelar, the army is composed of several disparate elements, working in tandem to create the greatest military force in the world. The Imperial Legions Composed of 50 legions, each consisting of 20,000 enlisted soldiers. Each is equipped with sword, spear, crossbow, and shield, as well as the finest plate of the Taelarys armories. The rank structure of enlisted Imperial Legion is as follows: Enlisted: 1) Soldier (+3 bonus in combat) 2) Corporal: Leads one Team of five Soldiers (6 total soldiers, +8 bonus in combat) 3) Decurion: Leads one Squad of two Teams (13 total soldiers, +16 bonus in combat) 4) Lieutenant: Leads one Platoon of two Squads (27 total soldiers, +34 bonus in combat) 5) Centurion: Leads one Company of five Platoons (136 total soldiers) Officers: 6) Captain: Leads one Batalion of five Companies (681 total soldiers) 7) Colonel: Leads one Regiment of four Batalions (2725 total soldiers) 8) Commander: Leads one Brigade of five Regiments (13,626 total soldiers) 9) Lord Commander: Leads one Legion of two Brigades (27,253 total soldiers) 10) Lord Marshal: Leads one War Legion of ten Legions (272,531 total soldiers) 11) Imperial Marshal: Supreme commander of the Imperial Army (1,362,656 total soldiers) Anyone Knighted in the service of the Imperial Army is allowed to add their title as a preface to their rank, so it is not unusual to encounter Knight-Captains or higher, all the way to Knight-Commanders. Anyone promoted above Commander is granted a landless noble title, overwriting any chivalric rank. The Imperial Navy With its own command structure and training protocols, the Imperial Navy is separate from the Imperial Legions in most ways, save the fact that the First Prince serves as its acting commander as well. Made up of fifty galleons and half a dozen new steam ironclads, the Imperial Navy constantly patrols the shores of the Empire. Given the nature of the Empire's enemies, they are rarely called into large scale combat, though from time to time an armada forms to destroy a pirate haven. The Shining Sword A legion made up of recruits from the Sorcerous Houses, as well as magical bloodlines granted sanctuary by the Imperial House. Clad in distinctive robes of silver, divisions of the Swords are spread throughout the Empire, acting as silent checks to the magical might of foreign powers and the worst excesses of the Sorcerous Houses. The Shining Shield A legion of Mechanists loyal to the Empire above all, the Shining Shield sequesters intself in a number of secretive mountain fastnesses throughout the Empire. Dedicated to developing weaponry for the Emperor's Legions, it is rumored that the Shield is on the cutting edge of certain fields beyond even the Mechanist's Guild. The Guard Legions Comprising the bulk of the soldiers used to protect the inner provinces of Taelar, the Guard Legions number nearly five million soldiers. The majority of these are employed as town guards, but there are a large number of veterans that can be called into service at any time, meaning the Guard in any major city, and especially Taelarys, can rapidly increase in efficiency. The members of the Guard Legions are outfitted with breastplates, swords, and crossbows - a more logical kit given their urban duties.